transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Geist
Profile "Fear is an acquired taste -- one that I cannot get enough of." Somber and quiet, Geist becomes a completely different mech when engaged in the hunt. Relishes the feeling gained by terrorizing the prey to extremes. Able to cloak his presence via holographic masking, allowing for the ultimate in horrifying surprises. His tendency to focus on fear can distract him from the goal. History * Recently returned to active duty after serving punishment work duty offworld for letting his hunger for bringing fear interfere with serving the Empire. He doesn't say if he has learned his lesson or not. * At the 2029 Olympics, collected a bounty on Blueshift's defeat in Full Combat under the wishes of Galvatron. Also given the Brand of Galvatron - Upholding Loyalty No Matter The Cost - "The first Decepticon to knock Blueshift out of either Olympic competition shall receive a king's ransom in energon. Blueshift must not win -- the Decepticons could not afford such a catastrophic joke." Notes * Retired Sweep. * Played often as either a silent haunting figure, or as a horror movie villain such as: - The Tall Man - Freddy Krueger - Jason Voorhees - Michael Myers - Hannibal Lecter * Uses a multitude of fighting styles, switching from one to the next rapidly. Most prominently uses Capoeira, a dancing style of martial arts. * Voice Actor - John Colicos http://www.startrek.com/imageuploads/200412/new-affliction-klingons/320x240.jpg http://content.answers.com/main/content/wp/en/thumb/1/1a/250px-Countbaltar.jpg * Themesong - Remedy by Seether http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8chQDGXy0T4 * Shattered Glass TP mirror-verse profile: http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Mirror_Universe_Tech_Specs#Geist Logs 2029 *Final Guilt - The Sweeps track down Guiltor's resurrection ship, and a massive battle ensues as the Decepticons and Autobots try to destroy it. Will they succeed, or do the Quintessons have one more surprise in store for them? *Spies over NCC Skies - Two EDC Exo-Jet pilots run a recon mission. A Sweep engages. *The Crystal of Apex - The Smithsonian Job. *Man Behind the Curtain - The Autobots attack NCC. *Siberian Surprise - The Decepticons return to attack the Autobot Siberian Gauss Cannon Outpost. *Deceptibombs - Catechism teaches Geist bomb basics. Geists Demolition ability advancement rp log. *Copernicus Assault - Assault on Space Station Copernicus. Geist uses basic bomb knowledge to open up opportunity for attack. *Typical Geist and Sunder chat - Just what it says. *Americon vs Geist (Full Combat) - Round 1 in Full Combat 2029 Olympics. *Air Race 2029: Air Race - A brutal aerial deathrace in an underground ice cavern infested with monsters! It doesn't get more hardcore than this! Gold: Blueshift! Silver: Sunder! Bronze: Ramjet! *Geist Speed Upgrade Part 1 - Geist gets his head reworked because his body is already Unicronian perfection. *Geist Speed Upgrade Part 2 - Geist has had time to recover and tests himself against Sunder. *Ghosts in the Machine - The first coordinated combat action of the EDC 22nd TAS, also known as the Mechanical Ghosts (later just Ghost Squad). Along with Marissa Faireborn, they tangle with no less than 3 Sweeps, including Scourge himself. As you might expect, they get trashed and are run off in short order. Ahh, memories... I don't remember when this took place so sticking it at the end of the 2029 logs. Shattered Glass TP 2029 *Once upon a time - Once upon a time there was a far off world where Autobots ruled with an iron fist and Decepticons fought bravely and meekly against their tyranical empire... and then some outsiders came. *The Special Hell for Traitors - Confronted with nonviolent, peace-loving Decepticons, a dimensionally-misplaced Catechism can only assume that she is in the Pit. *Sitting on a Dock on the Bay - "Along the southern coast of Florida, Americans are known to climb into unsteady boats and rickety rafts, attempting to leave behind the ruins of this once grand continent." *Euphemism - Crystal City. Nice place, right? Nice place for a jailbreak. *The Wonderful Wizard of Tunisia - Let us visit the super secret base and see our wreck of a leader Galvatron the wise. Multiple surprise guests. Players Current player: Vitacus - started April 4th 2008, until May 5, 2009 Category:Character Category:Decepticon Category:FC Category:Sweeps